


Romance and Dementia

by Octoberbaby000



Category: Free!
Genre: 50 percent off Nagisa, Angst, Boss seijero, But also normal Nagisa, Eventual Smut, Everyone else is crazy, F/M, M/M, Mental Institutions, Nurse Makoto, Nurse Rin, Nurse/Patient, Obsessive love is a mental illness I swear, Suiside attempts, Yandere Nitori, multiple forms of dementia, nurse gou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberbaby000/pseuds/Octoberbaby000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Gou, and Makoto work at a mental hospital. One of the rules is not to become romantcally involved with patients. It should have been an easy rule to follow. SHOULD have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You'll do fine." Gou tried to calm my nerves. I stared out the past the front entry to the hospital. I didn't think I would ever end up working in a place like this. A mental hospital. "I don't know." I said "I've never really been good with crazy people." The lady at the front desk gave me a look. 

After punching In, my sister lead me to the entrance. She put in the entrance code and went inside "On this floor the people aren't that dangerous. It's mostly the disoriented and others that are here because they can't take care of themselves." A lot of the people seemed pretty normal. They played cards and read books quietly, it was actually kind of peaceful. 

She pointed across the room, "That's Makoto." The man saw them and began walking over. He was smiling and he seemed nice. He had shaggy brown hair and he was tall and very fit. "Makoto Tachibana." The nurse held out his hand. "Rin." They shook hands. "I'm guessing your Gou's brother, the new recruit." I shrugged "I wouldn't say recruit, more like janitor." I needed some way to pay for school and I'd been offered good pay for this job and got it easier since my sister was a nurse at the hospital. 

Makoto laughed. "No, it takes a lot of patience and mental strength to work here. Trust me, even for 'janitors'." Rin nodded. "Now let's show you the rest of this place."

The second floor was a whole different story. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Makoto said. He walked down the hallway where all the bedrooms are and knocked at one of the doors. "Rei. It's Makoto." A young man with blue hair and glasses opened the door. He had a worn look on his face and an irritated frown pasted on his lips "Oh Makoto thank heavens. Get him out he's driving me insane! Literally!" 

I noticed there was noise coming from inside the room. The sound of a tv. Rei didn't seem like the tv watching type even if I didn't know him yet. Makoto stepped into the room and I followed. There was a short blond sitting on the end of the bed watching some kid's show. "Rin this is Rei and Nagisa." Makoto said gesturing to the two. Nagisa waved happily while Rei straightened out the bed covers Nagisa had messed up.

The pair seemed a little odd but not really crazy per say. Makoto went on "Rei has an extreme case of OCD and bipolar disorder. Nagisa has facetious disorder and multiple personality disorder."

"I have bipolar disorder to." Nagisa said "No you don't." Makoto said "that's the facetious disorder talking." I thought I remembered hearing something from Gou about facetious disorder being a compulsion to fake sickness. 

"Guys this is Rin, he's going to work here." "As a nurse?" Nagisa said "Janitor." I said

"You're to respect him like the rest of us understood?" "You're talking to us like kids again." Rei muttered "Right... sorry..." Makoto turned to me "Come on. You should probably meet our boss."

-

Up on the third floor was where the 'boss's' office was. He was tall and broad and had flaming red spiky hair. "Mr. Mikoshiba," Makoto said "This is the new recruit." We shook hands "Seijuro." He corrected "Welcome to hell." He said. He seemed like a pretty cool guy. "Heh... yeah..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He must've been the guy Gou was always talking about. I didn't know he was the boss. 

"This is the floor with the real crazies." He explained. I followed him and Makoto back into the commons area which was quieter then the other floors with not many people out of their rooms. "If this is the scary floor... What's on the fourth floor?" "That would be the secure services floor." "Meaning?" "You know... criminals..." I shuddered at the thought. "Ready to go up there?" he asked laughing. I shook my head. 

"Oh come on," Makoto said "It's not that bad." Hearing that I was beginning to think Makoto belonged on the third floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets Haru for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin's POV

Makoto and my boss lead me upstairs where there were security guards everywhere along with cameras. All the doors were locked up but had large windows so you could see inside and around the room which were actually a lot cozier looking inside. Like a comfy little prison. “I have to go check on Haru while we’re up here.” Makoto said. “That’s okay,” Seijero said “It’ll be a good first experience for Rin, you can show him where and how to clean.” Why they were talking about me instead of to me was a mystery. “Alright, come on.” Makoto told me. “Nice meeting you Rin.” Mr. Mikoshiba walked away. Makoto lead me down the hall to one of the rooms. “As nurses, we each get assigned like two or three patients in secure services that we assist mostly because they’re not allowed to leave on their own because they’re considered dangerous to themselves and others. Haru is one of my patients and he’s well… not very talkative per say. Just be warned he’s a bit odd.” I wasn’t really expecting him to be normal... He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. We stepped in and he closed and locked it behind us. Said Haru sat at the back of the room staring out a tiny window. He glanced at Makoto bored and only shown a bit of interest for a moment when he saw me. He had a lost look in his eyes so intense it made me feel kind of depressed myself. Makoto sat next to him. He rested his hand on his shoulder gently. “Bathroom break.” Haru just ignored him and went back to staring out the window “C’mon.” Makoto took his hand and pulled him out of his sitting position. He didn’t fight back, just kind of let Makoto pull him along. “Why isn’t there a bathroom in here?” I asked as Makoto pulled the boy out into the hall and shutting the door. “Let’s just say. Sometimes patients lose their privileges to certain things.” “I wasn’t trying to drown myself!” Haru suddenly shouted. It was the first he’d actually spoken. A few orderlies glanced our way. “How was I supposed to know…” Makoto muttered. “Even if you weren’t.” “Whatever…” He said going back to his bored stance. “Who’s this guy anyways.” Haru gestured to me. “This is Rin. He’s going to work here as a janitor.” Haru looked me over. “He seems more like a nurse.” “Should I take that as a compliment?” I laughed anxiously. “Depends.” Haru said shaking Makoto off and going into the bathroom. Makoto shook his head and lead me to the janitor’s closet. “Haru-chan has been diagnosed with severe depression and more recently Diogenes syndrome. He’s apathetic and I have to force him to do things that even insane people do naturally.” He handed me some cleaner and a rag. “Sleeping, eating, bathing, moving around every once in a while, even using the restroom. It’s like taking care of an infant.” He got out the mop and a bucket. “And yet I don’t mind it so much.” I laughed. “Maybe you belong in here.” He smiled “I don’t know. I like it here, and Haru-chan’s not so bad once you get to know him.” “I suppose so.” I said. The dark haired boy emerged from the bathroom and leaned against the wall. His hair was soaking wet and his face was dripping with water. His sleeves were drenched up to the elbow. I blinked bewildered about what he could have possibly been doing. He was actually smiling “What did I say?!” Makoto threw up his hands. “Every time!” Haru shrugged “I was surprised you actually let me go in alone.” He said. Makoto grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. I shook my head at the weird behavior and went to fill up the bucket. By the time I was mopping the floor Makoto had returned. “He’s obsessed with water.” He shook his head leaned against the door. “But I suppose that’s okay. There’s other patients up here who have it worse when it comes to obsession.” He shuddered. “Well I better go. Other patients to check on and meds to give.” He grinned and walked out of the bathroom leaving me to clean the creepy barely used bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Haru and Makoto. XD struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's POV

At dinner time I quickly went to the cafeteria and picked up a meal for Haru. When I went to his room he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. “I brought you dinner.” I said in a hopeful voice. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. “Come on, you have to eat something.” “Why...? So I can stay alive to live another day in this prison?” “Okay, this is why I would think you were trying to drown yourself.” “Oh please.” He said softly “The water would never hurt me.”  

I sighed. "Please just eat some." He thought about it for a moment. "I don't want to." "Okay. Well you're going to." He stared at me confused, usually what happened was I would beg him until he ate some just to get me to stop asking. 

I scooted close to him with the food. "Say 'ah'." I held the utensils up to his lips. His cheeks turned pink but he opened his mouth obediently. I was shocked that he caved in so easy. 

I got Haru to eat a whole half of his dinner by spoon feeding him. After that he crawled under his covers and pulled the covers over his mouth and nose. He opened his eyes wearily watching me gather up the stuff. I couldn't help but think how cute he was. "Goodnight Haru-chan." I said on the way out of the room. "Drop the Chan." He said.

-

"Not guilty by reason of insanity." The news had said. Depending on how you look at it those words could be considered a blessing or a curse. To Haru it was a both. Living at that hospital was so deafeningly boring that he often wished he was in some juvenile prison instead, but at the same time he wouldn't have met Makoto.

People swarmed all around Haru as he exited the court house. Microphones were shoved in his face. "How does it feel to be pardoned in a case like this?" "Are you really insane?" "Do you feel guilty about what you did?" 

Haru woke up screaming.

-

I knocked on the door and stepped into Haru's room early the next morning. Usually when I came in he was already up and starring out the window but today he was still asleep. "Haru?" He tossed and turned whimpering and clinging to the sheets. 

I ran to his side worried just as he woke up screaming. "Shshshsh It's alright it was just a dream." I sat beside him. An orderly barged into the room upon hearing the screaming. "It's alright." I told him and he left. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and laid there staring at the ceiling, his eyes glossy. "Come on." I said. "Let's go." And yet again he surprised me by climbing out of bed at my request. That dream must've really jostled him.

I lead him down the hall to the showers. (Which Haru hated as opposed to taking a bath.) He sat on the bench lazily. I waited a moment. “So are we back to being stubborn?” He seemed to be staring though me. “You get to get in the water.” I said in a sing songy kind of way. He waited a moment and shrugged. I really don’t understand his logic.

He slumped against the wall. We began an intense staring contest. After about a minute his penetrating glare started to creep me out and I gave up. “Take off your clothes Haru.” I demanded trying to sound firm, but that tone of voice never really sat well with me. “I don’t feel like it.” He said dismissively. There were days when I just gave up and let him win, we would go back to his room and he would crawl into to bed and go to sleep and I would go and take an aspirin. This was quickly turning into one of those days.

“You have to shower!” “Fine.” He held out his arms. I felt my face heat up “Again. I’m not undressing you. You can’t expect me to do everything for you.” “I don’t see why not.” “I’m trying to teach you to take care of yourself!”

That was not the real reason I didn’t want to. I might have had a tiny crush on Haru... okay maybe not 'tiny'. He made it so hard to keep under control with some of the things he requested of me. 

"I want to lie down." "Then get undressed." He preceded to lay down on the bench. Why was he so stubborn all of the sudden?

"Fine. You win." I said but Haru was still going to shower. He stood up and started towards the exit but I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back towards the showers. I turned on the water letting it warm up. 

The rare surprised look on his face was almost worth all the trouble. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt. His skin was warm and soft. He lifted his arms over his head and I pulled his shirt off messing his hair up along the way. It stuck up at all different directions which matched his now flustered face. Why we HE so embarrassed? He asked for it didn't he?

I tried not to look over his fit, gorgeous, frame but alas, I found myself staring at him. "Makoto." He said softly snapping me out of it. 

I undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. When he went to step out of one of the pant legs he tripped and fell forward into my arms. 

My mind seemed foggy since I was holding Haru in my arms who was now naked except for boxers. He just laid there lazily. I held my breath and pulled his boxers off and quickly pushed him into the shower, ripping the curtain closed. 

I fanned my face trying to calm down but my face wasn't having such a thing. The water splashed over his body and pleasured sounds wafted from behind the curtain. That did nothing to help calm myself down. 

"Use soap please."  
"Why?"  
"Uuuuugh!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos and to anyone reading or leaving comments! It's really motivational and I'll try to update quicker but this chapter was longer and I wanted it to be good so I hope it is. :)


End file.
